


Moving On

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [108]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: After your break up with your longtime girlfriend, Wanda, your best friend Bucky does his best to try to get you to move on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 5





	Moving On

The door slowly shut behind you and you trudged down the hall away from the place that used to be called your home. In your arms was the last of your stuff. It was for the best. After you and Wanda held each other, through the sniffling and sobs, after telling one another that they’ll always have a place in your heart, you parted ways.

You and Wanda had been together for four years, almost five. She was your first love, but you wanted different things. She wanted to begin thinking about marriage and a family. Marriage you were contemplating, but you weren’t too keen on kids. And then it was decided. There was no point in a relationship to continue if you both wanted separate things.

There was no malice towards Wanda and she had none towards you. It was a hard, but mutual decision. It was for the best, but it hurt so fucking much.

After you put the final box of your things into your car, you pulled out your phone, immediately calling your best friend on Facetime.

His face immediately pops up, a smile on his face, “Hey! What’s-” his smile dissipates when he realizes you’re crying, “Y/N?”

“It’s official. Wanda and I are done. I moved out of our apartment. It-It’s over, Bucky and I thought I was going to be okay, but I’m not. I’m not okay.”

“Shit,” he mumbled, “I’m at the gym, but I’ll be back at my place in like ten minutes. So I’ll see you there, okay?”

You wiped your snotty nose with the sleeve of your hoodie and nodded, “Okay.”

“You’re gonna be okay, Y/N. I know you will. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon,” you grumbled and ended the call. With a quick wipe of your eyes and nose, you turned on the car and headed to Bucky’s apartment, your new home.

When Bucky came home, he found you curled up on the couch blankly staring at the tv. He tossed his gym bag onto the floor and rushed over to you.

“C’mere,” he said and he sat on the couch, pulling you over so you could rest your head on his lap. He didn’t say anything else, just sat there rubbing comforting circles on your back as you cried. The sight was breaking his heart. He hated seeing you in this much pain. But he knew you had to let it all out. Once you did, it’d be easier for you to move on.

_______________

You settled into Bucky’s apartment with ease. He helped you as much as you could, moving everything around so your own stuff could fit. You felt bad intruding in his bachelor pad. But he insisted you stay with him.

“You’re my best friend, Y/N. I’m not gonna let you struggle to find a place when I have room,” is what he said.

Within two weeks, you were completely moved in as well as beginning the healing process of your break up.

Seriously, Bucky has been a lot of help. He’s been keeping you busy and smiling and you were incredibly grateful for that.

Today has been the first time you actually went out for fun. You’re at some club with Bucky chugging down cocktails, beer, and shots. You feel your body become more loose with every drink and you love it. You’ve been so tense ever since the break up, but right now you feel so free.

You and Bucky came back to your table after dancing like crazy, panting and sweating like crazy. You went to go take a swig from your beer, but Bucky immediately grabbed it.

“Ah ah! Start drinking water! We don’t want you completely messed up tonight.”

You groaned as you slumped into your chair, “Fiiiine!” you took the glass of water from him and gulped half of it down, setting it onto the table with a refreshed, “Aaaahh!” You then look at Bucky, who was sporting a dorky grin on his face, “What?”

He shook his head, “Nothin’, I’m just glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

You sighed, “Yeah. Thanks for this, Buck. I’m glad I have you in my life,” you stood up and leaned over, pecking his cheek. When you pulled back, you staggered a bit. You giggled, “Woah,” you got back your balance and stood straighter, “I’m gonna head to the bathroom.” As you made your way to the bathrooms, you didn’t see Bucky lightly touching the place where your lips touched his cheek.

____________________

Two months later and you think you’re making a lot of progress with moving on. Whenever Wanda is brought up in conversation, you don’t feel sad anymore. Sure, you do have those moments, but then you remember that it was for the sake of your happiness and hers. Maybe right now, you don’t feel completely happy, but you’re getting there. And it’s because of Bucky Barnes.

“Dude, I got us tickets to see It: Chapter Two!” he said excitedly as he came home from work.

“Nooo!! You know I can’t do scary movies!” you whined.

He shrugged, “It’s okay. You can hide in my shoulder or something if you want.” you glared at him and he pouted, “Pleeeaaase? Steve, Sam, and Nat have already seen it! Let’s gooo! I already bought the tickets!”

You groaned, “Fine! But don’t complain about me constantly jumping and/or screaming.”

“Yes! Get ready! The movie’s in an hour!” he hollers as he rushes to his room. You roll your eyes and drag yourself off the couch, you have no idea why you do these things for him.

Indeed, you hid a lot in Bucky’s shoulder. You couldn’t deal with all of the jump scares. You hated them and not to mention you hated how creepy Pennywise was.

“I’m gonna have nightmares for days because of you, you asshole,” you grumbled as you got into Bucky’s car.

He snickered, “It wasn’t that bad.”

Later that night, right before Bucky was about to go to sleep, you came into his room looking terrified.

“Nightmare?” You nodded and he immediately scooted over, “Hop in.” you walked over to his bed and slid into the opposite side of him, rolling onto your side so you’re facing him.

“I really hate you, Barnes,” you grumbled.

He chuckled, “No, you don’t.”

You sighed, “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t. I…I think I’m falling for you.” You don’t know why you said it, you shouldn’t have said it. You shook your head and rolled over to face away from him, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

You felt rustling of sheets and the dipping of the mattress behind you, “It’s okay, Y/N.”

“No,” you rolled over to face him again, “It’s not. It’s not okay because I got out of a long term relationship two months ago and these feelings…I don’t know if it’s just to make you a rebound or ‘cause I’m lonely or-or if they’ve always been there. All I know is that I’m not ready to get into a relationship again and I don’t want to ruin the relationship we had. Because if I did, it’d ruin me. I can’t lose you, Bucky.”

“You won’t,” he murmured, “You have me, Y/N. You’ve always had me,” the way he said that made you believe that it meant something more. “I’ve always loved you, Y/N, more than my best friend. I’ve waited for you for so long and I’m perfectly okay with waiting for you more. I love you, Y/N and I’ll always be there for you, however you want me. Best friend or lover, I’m here and I’m yours.”

You closed your eyes, cleaning forward and resting your head against Bucky’s, “I don’t deserve you, Bucky Barnes.”

You fell asleep in his arms that night and with every passing day, you slowly began to forget about the pain and sadness from your relationship with Wanda. Instead, you started to feel lighter and happy again. And it was all thanks to Bucky, your Bucky.


End file.
